


Leaving Loved Ones Behind

by diangelonnico



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/pseuds/diangelonnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched them and their children grow up, he went to all their funerals and he watched their grandchildren grow up too, but he never said a word for it was not a gods duty to interfere in a mortals life, and that was what Nico was now, a god. He missed them all so much and he missed the life he could have had but how could he turn down the offer of being a god? His life was in such a dark place and it was the best option he had, so he took it and he regretted it, he regretted it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Loved Ones Behind

Hazel watched as Nico walked to the edge of the group with tears in her eyes. This was it, he wasn’t coming back this time. As he got to Percy, Nico turned and said ‘Goodbye Hazel.’ Solemnly with tears threatening his eyes but not quite spilling out yet. He then turned to Percy. ‘Can I talk to you Percy?’ He asked almost timidly.

‘Yeah. Of course.’ Percy said, expecting Nico to start talking but he didn’t, he started walking away so Percy followed him giving the others a confused look before he left to go with Nico. ‘What did you want?’ He asked once they were out of earshot and sight of the others.

Nico turned to him, tears evidently running down his face now. In one smooth motion Nico pressed his lips to Percy’s, catching Percy by surprise. He pulled away as quickly as he started the kiss and he looked down at his shoes. Percy was stunned; he didn’t know what to say. ‘I’m sorry. I loved you. Goodbye Percy, you won’t have to see me again.’ Nico said all at once, not giving Percy chance to say anything then he was gone, through the shadows to who knows where.

The seven lived their lives happily, most of them almost forgetting about Nico di Angelo. Hazel never forgot. Her and Frank had a little girl and a little boy, named them Bianca and Nico in memory of Hazels brother that she missed so dearly and her sister that she never even knew, but who held a special place in her brothers heart. Percy and Annabeth had four children, three girls and one boy. Jason and Piper had one. Leo found Calypso and they set up their garage and Reyna died in battle not long after the giant war.

Nico never knew any of this. He never knew how Percy and Hazel would tell their children stories of how amazing Nico di Angelo was, he never knew how Jason blamed himself for Nico’s disappearance and never ever told the others his secrets. He never knew how Percy blamed himself or how they all tried to contact him for so many years and then gave up when it was clear he didn’t want to be found.

They never saw Nico di Angelo again and it broke their hearts. But Nico di Angelo saw them again, he felt it when they danced with death and when each of them finally died for they remained close to his heart all those years. When he was in the area, or when he missed the miserable life he left behind he would watch from afar, barely coming out of the shadows where he felt he belonged.

He was at the back of the church when Percy and Annabeth got married, and he was there when Hazel and Frank got married. He was there, at the funeral when Reyna died; standing in the shadows at the edge of the graveyard while they buried her then when everyone was gone he sat by her grave and talked to her ghost.

He watched them and their children grow up, he went to all their funerals and he watched their grandchildren grow up too, but he never said a word for it was not a gods duty to interfere in a mortals life, and that was what Nico was now, a god. He missed them all so much and he missed the life he could have had but how could he turn down the offer of being a god? His life was in such a dark place and it was the best option he had, so he took it and he regretted it, he regretted it so much.

Jason was the first to die, then Annabeth, then Frank, then Leo, then Percy, then Hazel, then Piper leaving Calypso to live alone as an immortal. Nico sat at the back of the graveyard as each one of them was buried, with their ghost sat next to him, his group of ghosts growing from just Reyna at Jason’s funeral to everyone when Piper finally died and the only person left to attend her funeral was Calypso.

And while Calypso cried over all their graves, after Pipers funeral, Nico walked out of the shadows and introduced himself. Calypso had heard a lot about him. They cried over the graves together, and the ghosts watched wondering why Nico ever accepted the offer of godhood and why he left them, if he missed them so dearly. As Nico and Calypso cried, the children of the seven asked ‘Are you Nico di Angelo?’ to which Nico only nodded, before he went through the shadows again leaving them all alone and leaving Calypso with no-one.

He only left her with no-one for a few years, as he reappeared three years later. ‘I’m sorry.’ He said standing on her doorstep. She hadn’t changed, hadn’t aged in all her years and neither had Nico. They both looked about 17 and would forever.

‘Come in.’ She said. He did. They stayed together for a long time, only having each other for company. They talked about their friends whom were all dead and how they missed them. They talked of the burden of immortality and why Nico left. Nico didn’t know calypso when he left but he knew her now and he loved her, like a sister or a best friend. Nico had had flings with boys and he’d had companions through the years, but he’d never let someone stay. He decided that if anyone was to stay it would be Calypso as she was immortal too and well, it was nice to have someone there everyone once in a while. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on and so Nico became Calypsos constant and Calypso became his constant, in a world where everything changed but they stayed the same.

You probably think I’m going to say they fell in love after all those years spent together but no, they did not fall in love. Well, they did but it was more like a sibling love, never ever romantic. Nico still had his little flings with boys, never lasting more than four years, and so did Calypso but they never really, completely loved any of them, for how could they get too attached when the boys would die anyway. It was sad but it was true. Nico and Calypso lived out eternity together, with all their friends in the underworld never knowing what happened to the two that would never die.

**Author's Note:**

> R & R very welcome! I love to hear what you thought :)


End file.
